kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuichi Kitaoka/13 Riders
is one of the participants of the Rider Fight known as . History 13 Riders Kitaoka went to see Asakura, knowing he was a Rider and bumped into Shinji who revealed he was another Rider. By accident, Asakura succeeds getting his card deck back and transforms, escaping prison. Kitaoka, along with Itsuro and Jun went to visit Ren to ask him to team up together to defeat Shinji, but Ren refuses. He later joins the other Riders and traps Knight and Ryuki in a fight. He with the other remaining Riders activated Final Vent on Shinji, then as Kamen Rider Knight Survive. Alternate ending In the alternate ending, when Shinji as Knight destroys the core of the Mirror World, Zolda and the other Riders vanished. However, the battle is reset again as Odin waits for the time Ryuki fights. Kamen Rider Zolda Kamen Rider Zolda Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Zolda. *'Rider Weight': 110 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 20 km. *'Hearing': 10 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Resistance': 150 t. with Giga Armor *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Giga Horn': 100 t. *'Giga Launcher': 100 t. *'Giga Cannon': 150 t. *'End Of World': 350 t. *'Advent: Magnugiga': 300 t. Kitaoka can transform into Kamen Rider Zolda using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Magnugiga. His Visor, the , is a submachine gun that also functions as his personal weapon. Zolda's punching power and kicking power are equal and of decent strength, but his jump height and running speed are the lowest among all of the 13 Riders. To compensate for his lack of agility, Zolda employs an exclusively long-ranged fighting style. Zolda possesses two different Shoot Vent Advent Cards. The first arms him with the , a pair of cannons derived from Magnugiga's legs which mount on Zolda's back and fire over his shoulders. The second Shoot Vent arms Zolda with the , a massive missile launcher derived from Magnugiga's arms combined together. His Guard Vent equips him with the , a shield derived from Magnugiga's torso which can also be used as a mount for the Giga Launcher. By using his Final Vent, Zolda can execute his finisher, the , in which Magnugiga appears in front of Zolda and he inserts the Magna Visor into its back. Magnugiga then deploys all of its weapons, which Zolda fires all at once by pulling the trigger of the Magna Visor. The resulting barrage destroys both the target and the surrounding environment. Appearances: Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Magna Visor - Zolda's Visor and personal weapon that enables him to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Behind the scenes Portrayal Shuichi Kitaoka is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Zolda, his suit actor was , Yasuhiro Takeuchi (竹内 康博 Takeuchi Yasuhiro). Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki ** Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders Footnotes See also Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders